In production of semiconductor integrated circuits, ion implantation using photoresist patterns is sometimes conducted in order to dope impurities on substrates of semiconductors.
US2010/316952A discloses a salt represented by the following formula:
and a photoresist composition which contains the salt as an acid generator.
US2012/122032A1 discloses a salt represented by the following formula:
and a photoresist composition which contains the salt as an acid generator.